A clamp provided with a main body and a locking projection for fixing to a panel of an automobile body, which is projected from the main body, is proposed as such a wiring harness clamp. The locking projection is provided with a pair of resilient latch arms.
A wiring harness and the main body are wound together with a tape so that the wiring harness is fixed to the main body. When the locking projection is inserted to a mounting hole of a panel, the resilient latch arms are elastically bent so that the locking projection can pass through the mounting hole. Thereby latch portions of the resilient latch arms are engaged with a peripheral border of the mounting hole. According to such an operation, the wiring harness is fixed to the panel and is prevented from displacing.